


My secret kink.

by ShoukoShuziki



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoukoShuziki/pseuds/ShoukoShuziki





	My secret kink.

It's been three months since Jumin Han and I have become engaged. There's a few things he still doesn't lnow about me that he intends to uncover. I'm extremely secretive about what I tell people, even those I love. I smile when I feel Elizabeth 3rd rub against my leg. I lean down and pet her, and she purrs rather loudly. I stand straight and I feel hands on my hips. I turn my head, and smile, knowing fully who it is. "Hello, my love." I lean back into him. Jumin smiles and kisses my cheek, and then as he lets go, Elizabeth jumps into his arms. I laugh and pet her, thoroughly enjoying her excited meowing. Jumin's smile turns into a wide grin, and he gently wraps his arms around her and lets her head rest on his shoulder. I walk over and give Jumin a return kiss, and he looks at me.

"Vince, I'm going to take Elizabeth to Assistant Kang. Tonight is about you and me only." I look up at him and blush a little. At last he's putting me over Elizabeth. Not like I don't like her, but she always is put first. He gives me a kiss and walks out the door. I think about telling him about my secret, but I don't know. I think abiut what I should wear tonight. Something cute, something eye catching? I sigh, nothing seems to fit with what I want to wear for him. My phone vibrates and I see it's from Jumin. 'You don't have to dress up or anything. It'll be a movie night in the bedroom, just you and me.' I smile, now knowing exactly what to wear. I run to the closet and grab a cute pair of pajamas and change into them. Before that, I think about leaving my underwear off, and I decide to go with it. It'll be more comfortable I think. 'You get to pick the movie, my love.' Another text. I grin and rush to the bedroom, and grab Silent Hill. I hear the door open and close, and I sit down on the bed after putting the movie in the DVD player. Jumin walks in and takes off his coat and tie, unbuttoning his shirt a little. He looks over and shakes his head. "A horror movie? Interesting choice." I grin as he sits down and wraps his arm around my shoulders, holding me close. 

About half way during the movie, I could feel his hands moving on my body. I blush and look up at him, and he's focusing entirely on the movie. I try to ignore it, but his hands go lower and lower, eventually reaching my crotch. He smirks and gently rubs my slowly hardening cock. I tense up and shiver, trying to push his hand away. He doesn't stop, and my cock is now fully erect. I don't think this is appropriate for a horror movie, but he slowly moves his hand into my pajama bottoms, and strokes my member. I let out a small moan, and I he smirks again and strokes it faster. He focuses his full attention on me. He kisses my neck and moves a hand up my shirt. "Aahh...D-Daddy..!" I moan out. ...Oh god. After I realize what I said, my eyes widen and my whole face turns red. Jumin literally freezes when he also realized what I said. He looks at me, and a huge shiver runs down my spine. He's giving me that predatory look, but it's different. It's mixed with massive amounts of lust. 

"Daddy, hm? That's what you were keeping from me. Alright, I'll be your Daddy tonight." he smirks and pulls me over his lap. I try to pull away, but to no avail. He pulls down my pants just enough so that my cock and ass are free. "Seems as if you've been a bad boy today. Daddy will punish you accordingly." My eyes widen again, but my cock twitches excitedly when he says punish. I hear a loud SLAP, followed by a sting, which signals that he spanked me. I let out a surprised yelp, not expecting for him to spank me. Another, followed by another, my ass turns bright red. I shiver and he smirks, moving me back onto my back. I look up at him with such a stare that would melt him. He shivers and kisses me roughly, all while fishing in the bedside table for lube. He finds it and pours some on his fingers, and slowly begins to prepare me. One finger at a time, he stretches my opening, and gently stroking my sweet spot as he prepares me. He strokes my cock as he stretches me out, lessening then pain. 

"Aaahn..! D-Daddy! It feels good..!" I moan out. He smiles and pulls his fingers out, and he puts me on my hands and knees. He slowly starts to push his cock into my ass, and I let out a rather loud moan. "Da-Daddy..! Mhh..!" He doesn't stop pushing it into me, and intense pleasure courses through my body. He groans in my ear, causing shivers to run down my spine again. He stops for a minute, asking me if I'm okay. I nod and grab a pillow and bury my face into it. After a moment, he begins to thrust into me, a slow, yet rough pace. I give a few small moans, and that just spurs him further. He thrusts faster, hitting my sweet spot now with each thrust. "A-Ahhn..! D-Daa...!" I can hardly get out a word, for the pleasure is overwhelming. 

"Does it feel good, Vince?" he sounds extremely pleasured as well, and he lets out a few grunts here and there. I can't release anything more but moans, so I heighten the volume of them instead to show how much I'm enjoying this. He smiles and kisses the back of my neck. "I love you...So much..!" he's nearing his limit, I can tell. I'm also on the verge of cumming, and I snake my hand down to my drooling cock and I stroke it just as fast as he thrusts into me. 

"D-Daddy! I-I can't...! I'm cu-cumming...!" I let out a loud moan as I finally hit my limits, and my cum splatters all over the bed. Luckily there was a towel under us, so there wouldn't be too much of a mess. He groans loudly and releases his cum into my ass. I lose the energy to hold myself up and as I fall onto the bed, he removes the towel quickly. I pant and sigh happily as he pulls out and wraps his arms around me. "That felt amazing.. P-Please don't tell anyone about this..." I cover my face. He smiles and removes my hands, kissing my lips deeply.

"Of course, my love. Your secret remains locked away with me." I smile and he turns off the TV, and we close our eyes, falling into a deep, amazing sleep.


End file.
